


Me gustas

by Multishipper22



Series: Élite one shots [4]
Category: Elite - Fandom
Genre: AU, Carmuel, F/M, Lumuel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: Último one shot de la serie de one shots. Espero que haya gustado.En mi opinión,esta página necesitaba más fics de Lumuel y decidi aportar con estos one shots que ya tenia escritos pero los modifique para este increible shipp que merecia existir en Élite.
Relationships: Lucrecia Montesinos/Samuel García
Series: Élite one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759891
Kudos: 3





	Me gustas

Lucrecia POV  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Solte otro suspiro mientras miraba como mis compañeros bailaban descaradamente en la pista de baile. No sé como me deje convencer por Nadia y Rebeka para venir con ellas,sin embargo,insistieron demasiado. Lo único que me animaba de estar en aquella fiesta era saber que Samuel también estaría allí.

Desde hacía varios meses,él y yo habíamos formado una muy linda amistad. Samuel era mi mejor amigo,pero había algunas veces en donde me preguntaba si lo veía simplemente como un amigo o me pasaba algo más con él.

¿Por que me preguntaba esto? Bueno,debo admitir que no me gusta mucho ver a mi amigo con alguien que no sea yo. No puedo soportar ver como él y Carla se la pasan todo el día riendose y coqueteandose como si fueran pareja. Es que ¿que clase de amigos hace eso?¿tan cariñosos tienen que estar el uno con el otro?? Es algo que me irrita mucho,pero afortunadamente tengo controlado ese extraño sentimiento y puedo aparentar que nada de lo que hacen esos dos me afecta o siquiera importa.

-Lu,¿que haces aca?¿por que no estas bailando con los demás?-me pregunto Nadia acercandose a mi.

-Es que esto no es lo mío. No me gustan mucho las fiestas-le respondí y justo en ese momento vi entrar a Samuel a la fiesta y no pude evitar sonreir.

Sin embargo,mi sonrisa se borro en cuanto lo vi acercarse a Carla con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre tiene. Ambos se pusieron a bailar,muy pegados el uno al otro por cierto.

-Nadia,voy a ir a la terraza porque necesito algo de aire. Si me buscan diles que estoy allá-le dije a la morocha quién solo asintió al escuchar lo que le había pedido sin prestarme mucha atención.

La fiesta era en casa de un compañero del colegio. Era un edificio de tres pisos y lleno de ventanales grandes. Me dirigi hacia las escalaeras y finalmente llegue al tercer piso. Luego salí directo a la terraza y allí me quede pensando.

(...)

Samuel POV  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

No me malentiendan,me agrada Carla. Somos amigos y todo,pero nada más. Últimamente nos la pasamos más tiempo juntos porque ella me esta ayudando en algo.

Desde hace varios meses vengo sintiendo algo por una gran amiga,pero temo que ella no sienta lo mismo. Carla me dijo que lo mejor seria averiguarlo por lo cual me sugirio que le diera celos y ese es el motivo por el cual la rubia y yo nos encontramos bailando tan pegados en esta fiesta.

Mientras bailamos no puedo evitar buscar con la mirada a Lucrecia. Si,Lucrecia. Ella es la chica que me gusta y por la que siento miles de cosas. Sin embargo,no la encuentro.

-Carla,¿te molestaría mucho si te dejo sola? No encuentro a Lu y me preocupa un poco-le dije.

-No,hazlo. Ire a bailar con Polo-me dijo y luego se fue a buscar a mi amigo.

Mientras tanto yo buscaba por todas partes a Lucreciaa hasta que finalmente le pregunte a Nadia si la había visto y me dijo que se había ido a la terraza. Asi que me dirigí hacia allí y ahí la encontre tal como Nadia me había dicho.

-Lu,¿que haces aquí tan sola?¿por que no estas abajo divirtiendote?-le pregunte.

-No tenia muchas ganas de bailar y necesitaba tomar algo de aire.-me respondió.-¿Vos no deberías estar con tu novia?

-¿Novia?-me reí-¿cual novia? Yo no tengo novia.

-¿Ah,no?¿y Carla que es?¿o son amigos con derecho acaso?-me pregunto mirandome furiosa.

-¿Por que te importa?¿estas celosa o que?-le pregunte con algo de intriga.

-¿Yo,celosa?-se rió.-¿por que estaría celosa? Que yo sepa solo somos amigos.

Me dolió escuchar eso,pero era la verdad. Sin embargo,me harte de esconder lo que sentía.

-Quizas para ti seamos solo amigos,pero para mi...para mi es diferente-le confese.

-¿Diferente?¿como diferente?-me pregunto mirandome.

-Lu,yo hace tiempo vengo sintiendo algo por ti. Me encanta que seamos amigos,pero para mi eso ya no es suficiente. Lo que quiero decir es que tu me gustas y mucho-le confese finalmente. No me esperaba que tras eso ella me besara.

Nuestro primer beso. Fue algo mágico y dulce. Mucho mejor que en mis sueños.

-Que bueno,porque vos también me gustas-me dijo ella en cuanto nos separamos. Al oir eso le sonreí y la volví a besar.

No se que sera de nosotros de ahora en adelante,pero esta noche no pienso olvidarla nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Último one shot de la serie de one shots. Espero que haya gustado.En mi opinión,esta página necesitaba más fics de Lumuel y decidi aportar con estos one shots que ya tenia escritos pero los modifique para este increible shipp que merecia existir en Élite.


End file.
